A line-powered LED driver designed for AC mains applications typically consists of a constant-current power supply, which incorporates power factor correction on the primary side of an isolation transformer, and a current feedback circuit on the secondary side of the isolation transformer. The secondary-side current feedback scheme requires an additional isolated power supply which, in some cases, may be derived from the LED voltage. However, if the LED voltage is not in a usable range, other components are added to the circuit. Additionally, the secondary-side current feedback scheme utilizes an isolated feedback device such as, for example, an optoisolator or transformer. Not only does the isolated feedback device add to the overall cost of the circuit and reduce the available space, the device itself requires additional power, which further reduces circuit efficiency. Accordingly, the number and types of components required to implement the secondary-side current feedback scheme compromise reliability and reduce efficiency of the LED driver.